Currently, the touch screen of touch control equipments gives users more intuitive human-machine interaction experience while facilitating users' operation as a result of integrating input and output into the same screen. A virtual keyboard in the touch screen is often used to perform inputting of characters. Due to the restriction of size of small-sized touch screen, if all keys such as number and letter keys are displayed in the virtual keyboard, it may lead to oversmall area of each key. When performing finger touching operation, it is quite easy for the user to press keys wrongly and cause operational errors, and for small and medium sized touch control equipments, people are accustomed to one-hand operation, namely, holding the touch control equipment with a hand and using a thumb to touch the screen. However, the thumb's press area is greater than other finger's press area apparently, resulting in a greater probability of occurrence of misoperation. Furthermore, the touch screen provides a display area for displaying user's operation information in addition to a key region of the virtual keyboard, so the area of the key region is further compressed and then the area of each key in the key region is influenced, which makes misoperation as a result of pressing keys wrongly more easily occur. The user has to sacrifice his inputting speed to avoid the occurrence of misoperation, which affects user's experience.